A Heart of Steel
by pearly-tears
Summary: The black ghost is finished and the whole team is living peacefully but are they all happy? Gilmore thinks that Albert could use some help and who better give it to him than his best student 004/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I'm just borrowing them for fun.**

Albert entered Dr. Gilmore's study only to find the man in question pouring over a pile of papers but unlike his usual concentrated look he looked like a teacher grading his student's essay.

"Dr. Gilmore." He held in a chuckle as the man jumped up with a startled look on his face.

"Albert. Hello." Albert nodded in greeting.

"What are you working on?"

"Oh! This is Alexandra's essay." The doctor explained with a fond smile. However Albert was confused. He'd heard the doctor talking about her but he'd imagined…

"I thought she was a doctor. A pediatrician if I'm not mistaken." He voiced his confusion but Dr. Gilmore didn't catch up.

"She is." He confirmed waiting for Albert's elaboration.

"Yet she has homework to do?" Albert phrased it like a question and the scientist chuckled.

"Of course not. This was a thoughtful thing of her really. We were in the lab and I was talking about how her essays used to be ten feet tall. The next thing I know I have this mailed to me."

Albert nodded in understanding.

"So what brought you here?"

The professor asked taking off his glasses.

"Françoise was worried about you."

"And sent you to check up on me." The professor finished already gathering his papers and knowing full well what the next sentence would be.

"And to bring you down for dinner."

Looking up at Albert an idea flashed through the doctor's mind. He'd need to talk to Françoise about it of course but he really doubted she'd refuse to help him.

"I think I'm going to invite her here."

Albert didn't miss the look but he couldn't quite place it either so he settled for a slow nod. Whatever the man wanted to do he'd deal with it.

Stepping out of the office Gilmore already started to form a plan. Most of the team had found happiness except for the man beside him. Albert deserved to be happy, God knows he'd been suffering for far too long.

* * *

><p>"Everyone." Dr. Gilmore called gaining the team's attention. "I'd like you to meet Ms. Alexandra Green. My finest student." All eyes went to her silently taking in the slender brunette standing next to their professor.<p>

"Hello, my name's Françoise." The blonde's voice interrupted the silence. Her aqua green eyes were gentle and reassuring and the ballerina gave the doctor a welcoming smile.

"That's my fiancé Joe." She gestured to the burnet standing beside her and Alexandra instantly saw the overwhelming love his chocolate brown eyes held as he looked at the blonde.

"That's Jet..." A guy with ridiculously long red hair and a long nose saluted her.

" … Chang." The ballerina continued.

"hey." Came the greeting from the short plump Chinese man who was dressed in a chef's outfit.

"…G.B…." A bald man gave her a theatrical bow and Françoise shook her head with a smile.

"And finally Albert." Unlike the others this man didn't greet her. He looked at her with cold eyes. Eyes that were the color of steel. His grey hair was swiped to the side. He didn't look much older than her but she knew for a fact that that wasn't true.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said calmly, her eyes meeting each and everyone's for a brief moment.

Gilmore glanced at his watch and gave a quiet sigh. "Alright. She's going to spend the day with us so make sure she's welcome."

She smiled at her mentor and he gave her a nod. "You know them all in theory, now you get to talk to them in person."

"It would be our pleasure." She heard a voice and a moment later felt her hand being lifted from her side and kissed gently.

"Back off G.B.!" Jet exclaimed pushing the actor away.

"Please don't tell me you think you have a shot with her."

"Oh but the bald…"

She tuned the argument out when Chang caught her attention. "I expect you to be here for dinner. I want you're testimony that I'm a great chef."

"Who takes days to finish a meal." Came the words from G.B. who adopted Chang's appearance.

"Why you little no good…" She didn't catch the rest as G.B. broke into a run with Chang and a lot of chuckling following him.

"What did Dr. Gilmore mean when he said you know us in theory?"

"He's showed me a lot of his work over the years and recently he showed me how he…" She searched for the right word. She didn't want to insult them.

"… developed." Albert supplied with a chuckle.

"Yes. He showed me how he developed your physical potentials and he saw fit for me to meet you all."

"Did he tell you why he developed 'our physical potentials'?" Even through the amusement the tenseness and uncertainty were visible in Albert's tone and to solidify her suspicion she saw everyone in the room look at her uneasily.

"No. All he said was it was an important project. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't pry."

The tension lifted from the atmosphere and Alexandra diverted the spotlight away from her.

"Françoise, when's the big day?"

Françoise flushed slightly as Alexandra looked at the ring. She lifted her hand so it was obvious.

"April."

Alexandra nodded, waiting for the rest.

"I'm still not sure about a few of the arrangements and asking Joe is out of the question but if you don't mind…" She trailed off, not sure if it was a good idea but Alexandra's reassuring smiled made her relax.

"Sure why not?"

"You wouldn't rather…"

"…ask you about your lives and activities?" This time she sounded amused.

"I already know everything there is to know. Today is more of a social thing really."

Françoise led her to the balcony while each of the guys went in a direction.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alexandra." She looked up from the pictures she had in her hand.<p>

"Hello Jet." She greeted.

"Care to go for a flight?" She looked at him confused and everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing.

"I…" She trailed off, not knowing how to protest to the crazy offer.

"Come on! You'll be completely safe and you'll get to see how I fly." The last sentence really tempted her.

"Alright." At that Albert put down his book and Joe turned off the T.V but before either could protest Jet lifted her into his arms and took off.

"He's going to kill her." Albert said looking at the spot were Jet disappeared.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Françoise disagreed. "She'll be fine."

She gave Joe a sly smile and he quickly caught on.

"I think he's gonna ask her out." Joe said trying to get a rise out of the German.

"There's a shock." He answered sarcastically.

"She might say yes." Joe persisted.

"She'd be really stupid if she did." Albert asked looking the brunet dead in the eyes.

"Not stupid." Françoise interjected. "I've been talking to her for the last hour, the woman is anything but stupid."

"You were talking about colors and china patterns." Joe said and she rolled her eyes.

"Not for the whole time, and I'm telling you for a twenty eight year old she's far too knowledgeable."

Meantime Albert went inside. He didn't want to hear all the blabber about the young doctor.

"Good you're here. Come and help me out."

Albert sighed but went ahead and didn't object when Chang sat him behind a pile of potatoes.

Joe and Françoise followed a little later.

"So you don't like her?" Joe's blunt question earned a disproving glance from the girl and a snort from the German.

"I barely exchanged a sentence with her." He answered eyes not moving from the potatoes.

"Look Albert…"

Françoise didn't continue as her ears picked up Alexandra's laughter not far from the balcony.

"They're back." She announced.

Alexandra let out a small laugh as Jet flew over seawater allowing her to dip her fingers while he zigzagged over the sparkling surface.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked and she turned her head to look at him.

"Very much." She answered looking back at the water.

"Hang on!" She looked at him but before she had the chance to voice her question he flew up in full sped making her shriek and cling to him fearfully.

He chuckled but slowed down to hover in place over the ocean.

"You can look now."

She did and gasped when she saw the breathtaking view, clouds surrounded the sun letting a few sunbeams penetrate the grey layer forming the most fascinating picture she'd ever seen. The soft light that escaped the clouds made the waters sparkle as if they were a blanket of diamonds.

"Wow. Jet this is… just wow."

The American chuckled behind her. "I'm glad you like it."

"This is fantastic." She agreed.

They spent a little more time flying around before they got back. They're laughter filling the living room.

"Thanks for that Jet." She said with a smile.

"Anytime."

She nodded then looked around the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"In here!" Came Chang's voice."They're crowding my kitchen. Shoo, shoo."

Joe and Françoise left and Alexandra thought she saw disappointment on their faces.

"You need some help?" She asked stepping in the kitchen.

"Finally, an actual volunteer!" He exclaimed. "You can help Albert with the potatoes."

She nodded and sat beside the German and started peeling the potatoes while he proceeded to cut them.

"So where are you and Jet going?" Chang asked his tone made it clear that it wasn't just another casual question and it showed when Albert's cutting turned into obvious butchery. She could hear a few mumbled words which sounded like _'nosy matchmaking idiots.'_

She caught his hand, being careful not to cut herself with the sharp edge. She felt his grip relax beneath the calming touch and she leaned in to whisper.

"Whatever it is don't massacre the potato for it."

He slowed his hand down but the tension was obvious in his posture.

"Besides…" She continued. "… I don't think Chang will be happy if he sees this."

He chuckled at that and nodded.

"You're probably right."

She smiled and looked at Chang. "We're not."

"137." Chang said before diving back into the sauce pot.

"What?" Her question was ignored by Chang so she turned to Albert.

"You're the 137th woman to let him down." He explained.

"What? Why?"

"You tell me."

She gave a small laugh. "He's a nice guy. I'm just not interested in dating."

"Bad experience?" He asked conversationally.

"Something like that."

"So Alexandra."

"Lexie." She corrected and Chang smiled.

"Lexie, tell me what did you think of G.B.?"

He sounded smug and so sure of himself as if he knew that what she was going to say would help him mock the British man for a long time.

"I don't know. You didn't give me a chance to talk to him."

Albert gave a low chuckle and she responded with a small smile.

"I'm at your disposal my fair lady."

The English accent rang through every word and no one was surprised to see the former actor in the door.

Alexandra's eyes lit up with a sly glint that Albert instantly picked up on.

"Are you speaking the truth dear sir or are you just trying to charm a lady?" she responded with her own accent.

"Of course not my lady?"

She fiddled slightly with his scarf. "Can I rely on your word?"

At this point G.B.'s face was resembling a tomato from the doctor's proximity, which amused both Albert an Chang to no end.

"Absolutely." G.B. was sure that he was going to regret it.

And he did when she jumped behind him and pushed him in the kitchen, glancing quickly at Chang who pointed to a table covered in vegetables with his ladle. She nodded, sat the bald man on a chair and handed him a knife.

"Start cutting."

"What..? I…"

The men chuckled.

"Fair's fair." Albert chuckled and went back to the potatoes, a moment later Alexandra joined him.

"Do you realize what you did? These two hate each other."

She gave him the most innocent look he'd ever seen on anyone's face.

"Then he shouldn't have tried to impress me."

He shook his head helplessly and went back to the potatoes.

"Chang, this is all done."

"Oh great. Would you mind helping with the sauce?"

G.B. sputtered at that. "You're asking her? But you only order us around."

Chang rolled his eyes. "You don't have enough food to cut?"

G.B. just glared and returned to his chore. Alexandra tried stifling her laughter and Albert watched in amusement how the doctor looked in amazement at the arguing duo.

"What is going on here?"

Alexandra turned to smile at her mentor. "Hello doctor."

"What did you people do to get him to work in here?" the man's astonished question made the girl chuckle.

"That was all Lexie's doing." Chang's words made the professor notice the spoon in Lexie's hand.

"You're cooking?"

She shook her head. "Just helping out a little."

"Should've seen her up in the air doc. She was amazing." Jet complimented standing in the doorway.

"I hope you had the good sense not to ask her out." Gilmore's tone was that of a disapproving father and it made Jet nervous.

"Uh… I…"

"Honestly 002." The older man sighed.

They were interrupted by the sound of a constant ringing, which was coming from her jeans.

Digging in her pocket she looked at her pager and looked up, apology evident in her eyes as she looked at her teacher.

"I'm sorry. I can't ignore this one."

He nodded in understanding.

"Chang, thank you for this. It was fun."

Chang gave her a small smile. "I'll wait for you at the restaurant."

She nodded. "I'll stop by as soon as I can." She looked at the rest of the guys. "It was a pleasure meeting you all."

Slipping on her jacket she smiled and said in her normal voice.

"It was great meeting you Françoise." And then slipped out of the house.

"She's a nice girl." Jet commented looking at the empty doorway.

"I like her." Chang announced looking all too satisfied while staring at G.B. dicing tomatoes.

Albert chuckled at the Chinese's expression.

"What about you Albert?" Gilmore asked, hoping that the German had enjoyed her company.

He just shrugged in response. "She turned 002 down." The amusement in his eyes made Jet sputter indignantly.

"Alright I'm done."

"But you didn't answer him."

Albert rolled his eyes and strode out of the kitchen. A walk outside was a necessity.

* * *

><p><strong>So did it suck or is it worth continuing?<strong>

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this took so long but seriously I was waiting for a review. **

**I've had** **like 80 hits and not a single review. I don't want you to tell me it's a great story. just tell me what you think. I'd reaaaaally appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>She'd told Chang she's visit as soon as she could, which was two weeks later. Lately she couldn't fall asleep and Lexie resorted to her usual sanctuary at that kind of situation: the hospital. There were always patients to test or reassure or paperwork to catch up with and she'd be exhausted by the time she actually did sleep, she wouldn't have the energy even to have nightmares.<p>

But today was different her boss had practically kicked her out of the hospital with several threats of suspension if she saw her anywhere near the premises during the weekend.

She sighed, it was nice having a friend for a boss but at times like these (and there's plenty of them) she wished she had any other uncaring person who'd be happy to have an extra hand around.

Facing the fact that she had nothing to do at home, she slipped on a dress and some low heels, she didn't bother pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Quickly making sure she looked presentable she stepped out of the apartment.

The restaurant was grand, it was impossible to miss it once you stepped in the street. The soft light coming from inside created a relaxing atmosphere, which was just what she needed.

The first thing that caught her attention was the fact that the whole team was sitting around the table, chatting and laughing together.

"Hello Lexie." Françoise's soft voice greeted her and she smiled in return.

"Have a seat." Jet offered with a smile and she accepted, sitting down between him and Albert, who greeted her with a small nod.

"It's good you came tonight." Françoise said. "You get to meet the rest of us."

The ballerina introduced her to Puynma. A dark skinned, silver haired man who greeted her with a warm 'pleasure to meet you.'

And Geronimo jr. who gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled looking at the infant in the basket and ran her hands through the bluish strands of hair.

"So who wants the…oh hello Lexie." She looked up at the greeting.

"Hello Chang. Beautiful place you have here."

He smiled at her. "Wait till you taste the food. So what are you gonna order?"

"Oh, I…" She barely got those words out before Chang waved his hand dismissively.

"I'll take care of it."

She didn't have the chance to respond since the chef disappeared behind the swinging door. Her attention was then directed at Albert who was shaking his head, quickly catching on she leaned in.

"How bad did G.B. suffer?"

The question was answered with a small chuckle.

"Pretty bad. Chang kept him cutting food for two hours."

"Oh boy. I have to make it up to him."

"So Lexie." She looked up at the man in question. "What was the emergency the other day?"

"The hospital?" she asked confused. Why would he be interested in such a thing?

"So it wasn't your boyfriend." Jet's comment made her roll her eyes.

"No, it was a regular patient and he causes a lot of trouble if another doctor treats him."

"Okay. So why didn't you bring him here?" G.B.'s question confused her.

"Why would I bring…?"

"I mean your boyfriend." He clarified.

"I don't have one." She answered indifferently.

"Why not?" she raised an eyebrow at that.

"How's that any of your business?"

He didn't answer her since Françoise's elbow connected sharply with his stomach.

"I'm sorry. He tends to step out of line." She said throwing him a glare to make sure he wouldn't say anything more.

She spent a few minutes talking to Albert, who seemed genuinely interested in her studies under Dr. Gilmore, until Chang arrived with a tray of food, followed, of course, by several waiters each with his own tray.

He put a plate in front of the doctor and gave her an expectant, if somewhat reassured, look.

She took a quick bite. "It's delicious Chang."

He beamed at her compliment and then dashed back into the kitchen.

She spent the dinner talking and laughing with the team, enjoying herself more than she could remember.

The laughter was interrupted when Joe stood up and offered Françoise his hand. The ballerina's face lit up as he led her to the dance floor.

The way they flowed was enchanting. He led, she followed, painting the picture of grace. Alexandra couldn't help but be fascinated by their movement.

When they returned to the table the whole team applauded them.

"That was beautiful." She said making Françoise smile proudly.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

She turned to look at Joe.

"I don't…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Françoise insisted, smiling gently.

"Maybe Albert would help." Jet's comment earned him a sharp glare from the German.

"Sounds good. Albert?"

At this he rolled his eyes. Apparently the whole team was in on this matchmaker business. Knowing they wouldn't drop it, he stood up and offered her his hand.

Not wanting to embarrass the man, and wanting to escape the constant nagging, she took it and let him lead her to the floor.

He put his hand on her waist and held in a chuckle as she looked at her feet.

"I'm assuming you don't dance."

He put a good effort to keep his voice level, she looked ridiculously nervous.

"No really, what gave you that idea."

This time he did chuckle.

"Just follow my lead." He took a step backwards forcing her to follow. Her eyes darted back to her feet.

"Keep your eyes on me… that's it. Now just follow my lead."

A couple of stumble's later she was able to keep up with him.

"I thought Françoise was the dancer."

He nodded. "She is but a while back she wanted a partner. She was too shy to ask Joe and after a couple of tries with Jet she asked me."

She raised an eyebrow at that and he smirked.

"He kept flirting all the time."

"And G.B.?"

"Too flashy."

She gave a soft laugh at that.

"I noticed."

At that the last notes faded into the air and Albert led her back to the table. G.B.'s mouth was open and Albert rolled his eyes as he pulled her chair for her.

"Shut your mouth G.B."

She laughed at that. "I was terrible but not _that _terrible."

"No, no. I just never thought someone could get the stiff to smile."

She held in a laugh when she saw Albert's expression.

"You weren't terrible." Françoise's gentle voice caught her attention. "You danced quite well."

Alexandra shook her head. "It was all Albert, I just did as instructed."

"You were good." She answered the German with a small smile.

The rest of the evening went by in a swirl of laughter. Lexie was enjoying her time with the team. Albert held fascinating conversation and G.B. never failed to make her laugh.

She stifled a yawn with her hand. Glancing at her watch she saw it was barely ten o'clock. Weird, usually she was up till after midnight but given the fact that she'd hardly got any sleep these last few days she didn't make much of it. Another yawn and she could feel her eyelids dropping. This was ridiculous, she couldn't be this tired.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go. This was great."

"Where's your car?" Joe's question made her turn to him.

"In the shop. I came in a cab."

Was it her or was the far wall becoming bleary?

"You can't leave in one." Françoise objected forcefully fighting laughter. God but what had Chang done? "You'll end up in a dump somewhere. Come with us."

"No, it's okay. I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense, no would mind you being around." G.B.'s statement received nods from all team members except Albert who quickly put two and two together. Chang put something in her food. Good God! Did they have nothing better to do with their time?

"Come on, before you topple over." Joe quickly put her in the car. Mostly to escape Albert's definite wrath.

When they got home Lexie was leaning heavily on Albert's shoulders barely able to keep her eyes open let alone move on her own.

"Where is she gonna sleep? Definitely not on the couch."

Albert threw G.B. a glare and scooped her in his arms.

"I'll put her in my room and sleep on the couch, and Jet wipe that smirk off your face."

He laid her down on his bed. She looked troubled, unlike the time she spent smiling around them she looked worried and anxious.

He shook his head, it was probably whatever Chang put in the food.

Changing his shirt he flopped down on the couch and fell asleep.

The sound of a scream made him bolt up from the couch, his right hand stretched straight in front of him until he saw the source of the screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop me a review. Tell me if I should continue with this or not.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**I know I'm way beyond late in posting this and I'm not going to bore with excuses but this chapter is longer so hope you forgive me. **

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The sound of a scream made him bolt up from the couch, his right hand stretched straight in front of him until he saw the source of the screams.<em>

Lexie was tossing and turning on his bed, his sheets tussled around her.

Quickly getting to her side he started shaking her awake but instead of waking up she started fighting him.

"Let me go, please just let me go."

It was then that he noticed the tears spilling on her cheeks.

"Alexandra wake up. It's me." He shook her harder and suddenly her eyes snapped open. They darted around the room as if she expected something to leap from the shadows.

"Calm down." He tried to make his tone calmer and judging by the way her eyes focused on him he succeeded.

She looked him in the eye and then quickly turned away, letting out an anxious laugh as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

"Sorry about this." She tried to sound casual but even for her own ears it sounded false.

"It's fine."

"Do you think anyone heard that?"

He shook his head. "Françoise yes, but the others sleep deeply and this room is a bit far from the rest."

She nodded, feeling a lot better about not having to explain what happened to everyone. Now how to explain it to the one standing right in front of her?

"You don't have to say anything."

The words were exactly what she needed and she gave him a grateful smile. He nodded and watched as she slid her feet to the floor he raised a questioning eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I'm not sleepy anymore, I was going to walk around the beach." Seeing him stand up she rushed to object. "You don't have to come with me."

"It'd be safer if I did."

He hoped she wouldn't ask, he wasn't in the mood to talk about Black Ghost. As if knowing what he meant she didn't ask.

"Thank you."

The second they reached the porch she took off her shoes and stepped in the sand. The salty air helped clear her mind and she sighed stretching a bit.

Albert tried to hold in a chuckle. She looked and absolute mess, most of her hair escaped the ponytail and was sticking in different angles, her dress was far beyond wrinkled and her makeup was a little smeared at the corners of her eyes.

Seeing his amused expression she rolled her eyes and took out the band from her hair, letting the curls fall to the small of her back, only to snatch them up in a ponytail again. She rubbed the corners of her eyes a bit and then looked up at him.

"Better?"

He chuckled a bit but nodded and she gave a small laugh but other than that no words were exchanged.

She let the atmosphere calm her frayed nerves while Albert watched the play of shadows on her face, she seemed more at ease now but he could tell she wasn't completely at ease. The way she screamed and fought… it made him realize she wasn't as carefree as she seemed.

When the sun came up they both turned back to the house but the second they stepped on the porch Chang was waiting for them. The Chinese man greeted her warmly and offered a cup of tea making her smile and Albert roll his eyes.

Stepping inside the house she saw Françoise sitting on the counter quietly sipping a cup of coffee and browsing through a thick folder.

"Good morning."

Françoise answered her with a smile, making the doctor relax. The ballerina wasn't going to ask about the screams.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, flower arrangements. Can't decide which to pick."

Lexie smiled. "Need some help?"

* * *

><p>Françoise looked worriedly at Albert as he lifted her into the air. He'd agreed to help her practice but she could feel something was bothering him.<p>

They sat on the floor, taking a small break.

"Albert, what's wrong?"

He leaned his head back.

"Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you introduce me to her? Did you honestly think she'd be happy with me? Did you think it could work?"

Françoise was startled. Albert had known the doctor for about a month but now it was obvious that he was far too hung up on her.

"Albert, I'm…"

"It's fine." He reassured her. Knowing the sensitive girl would start apologizing for something that was clearly not her fault. "I'll figure it out."

She nodded and gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I think that's enough for today."

He nodded and got up. Not glancing back at the ballerina, he didn't want to see the hurt he'd caused his friend.

* * *

><p>"It worked Joe. He likes her. He really likes her."<p>

The Japanese cyborg looked questioningly at his fiancée. "That's a good thing sweetheart. Why are you upset?"

"He's miserable. I wanted to do this to make him happy. Not cause him sadness."

Kissing her forehead softly, Joe gave her a smile. "He's just afraid right now. He'll feel differently. Alexandra is perfect for him. He'll come around."

She nodded still looking uncertain and he decided to distract her the best way he could. Leaning forward he started planting soft kisses down the graceful column of her neck, making her sigh contentedly before his lips claimed hers once against hers.

Her fingers lifted to unbutton his shirt and she felt his lips tug in a smile against her own.

* * *

><p><p>

She threw her head back laughing while G.B. turned to each one of the cyborgs and imitated them. The cyborgs quickly became her friends and she found herself spending more and more time with them.

She knew the reason why she kept visiting and spending time with them but she refused to admit it. She'd worked hard to stay alone and the fact that one man could bring down her defenses so easily made her feel insecure and vulnerable but she couldn't stop the need to be around him.

She was worried , at the moment he wasn't even in the house. Chang had sent him and Jet to get some ingredients, she knew that he could easily take care of himself but she had a feeling that something was wrong. That was why G.B. was so hell bent on getting her to laugh.

Smiling at him she stood up.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine."

She was lucky G.B. wasn't a worrywart like most of the team. She got to walk around the beach for a little while.

When she looked up she saw how she'd gotten from the house. she turned to go back when she was suddenly yanked back and slammed against a hard rock.

The hand on her throat clamped harder as she tried scratching at it.

"Finding you was no easy task you little nuisance."

"Let me go."

Despite the fact that she could barely breathe her voice came as a demand instead of a plea. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

"Jason will be glad to see you."

She stopped struggling and looked at the man in horror. For a second the cold gray eyes turned into bottomless black orbs and the long blond hair was replaced with gelled salt and pepper strands.

This was impossible, how could he find her? She'd made sure not to leave any trace behind.

"Surprised kitten?"

Her eyes hardened but before she could answer a fist came flying at the man.

He didn't even blink. Keeping his hand tight around her throat he stopped Jet with the other. The American was clearly struggling to release his hand but the stranger didn't seem affected. He casually pushed the man away knocking him on the ground.

She could barely see anymore. Her vision was blurry now and she could hardly stay conscious. Then she felt his hand loosen and she could make out his shape turning away from her.

Then she was being taken away. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her and guided her away.

She barely saw what was happening to busy coughing to even see who was taking her away from the man.

"Hey, hey." The raspy voice instantly made her feel better and as she controlled her breathing. She clutched at his shirt while his arms stayed around her.

"You'll be ok."

She nodded and then she felt someone behind her. Tensing immediately she felt Albert's hands rubbing her back soothingly. "It's ok." His words calmed her down.

"Joe take her home." Her hands unconsciously tightened on his shirt.

"I'll see you in a little while."

Joe's arms wrapped around her and she felt the air rushing around her before she was gently put down in the house and he was gone.

She walked inside and Françoise instantly came to her with a glass of water. "Take small sips."

She nodded and in a little while she felt better but it didn't stop the growing worry and uneasiness. She went down to the lab. Made sure that everything was ready to use but they still weren't back.

Were they ok? Was _he_ injured? Or worse?

"They're here."

Françoise's tone did nothing to reassure her and she quickly darted to the door. What she saw made her freeze in her place.

An exhausted G.B. and Puynma were helping Joe walk while Chang helped a very tired looking Jet. What shocked her was Albert . He was unconscious, carried by Geronimo jr. it almost made her heart stop.

"Alexandra. I need your help."

Gilmore's voice brought her back to earth and she darted down the stairs to help healing her friends.

She quickly assessed their injuries. They were all in obvious pain but they weren't in danger, except for Joe and Albert.

Her professor had already started operating on him so she turned to Joe. Françoise was quick to get her anything she needed her eyes looking worriedly at her fiancé.

"He's going to be just fine." Françoise shot her a grateful look and then her eyes darted back to him at the sound of his moan.

"Joe?"

Her hand grasped his and his lips tugged in a smile. "I'm fine." His eyes widened and darted to Lexie. "Is there something you need?"

He's eyes shuttered. "Albert?" He asked in panic.

"Dr. Gilmore is with him. He'll be fine." Françoise's words were an assurance to both her fiancé and the young doctor.

Alexandra smiled at her and then turned towards Jet. A few wires were fried in his legs and she fixed them quickly.

She'd even sewed a gash along G.B.'s forehead by the time Gilmore was done with Albert.

None of the cyborgs needed to stay in the lab except for Albert and Joe but the Japanese man favored to stay in his room with his fiancée and Gilmore didn't raise a protest.

That left Lexie alone with Albert.

She refused to go up with them. Saying that if something happened she didn't want to be late to help him. She assured her teacher that she'd be fine and that he should get some sleep himself. The old man was too drained to argue and he was quick to consent.

She went through the tools, cleaning them and putting everything in place until she heard his groan. She was by his side in a second but he didn't seem to be awake. She quickly checked his bandages, making sure that he wasn't bleeding. He seemed to be dreaming. Trying to soothe his nightmares she gently ran her hand through his hair and she smiled when he leaned his face to the warmth.

When his eyes started fluttering she snatched her hand back.

"Albert?"

He groaned in response. "Lexie?"

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine." Then his eyes snapped open and focused on her and they held the same look that Joe had given her earlier that night.

Just what did they know that was so frightening?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys.**

**I'm so sorry for all the delay :( and thanks to everyone who reviewed **

**I'm not gonna bore you with excuses so here's the new chapter. Enjoy an tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Albert's eyes focused on her. They looked troubled and… was that fear? Why? What had happened out there?<p>

Dismissing the questions for another time, she stepped closer to inspect his injuries. "Tell me if I hurt you."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm fine." She forced herself to relax but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Are you alright?" the question surprised her. Wasn't she supposed to ask him that?

"I'm fine."

Some of the anxiety in his eyes went away. There was no reason for him to worry like this. Hadn't Joe gotten her home safely? But that cyborg's words refused to leave him in peace.

_"You and that little doctor will pay. The Black Ghost won't be denied what he wants."_

Why would Black Ghost want her?

"Where's Dr. Gilmore?"

"Albert, what happened?''

He sat up and grimaced. Apparently he was in more pain than he thought.

She wasted no time rushing to him. "Don't move. You really need the rest."

"There's a bigger problem. I need to talk to Gilmore."

His sharp tone made her nod.

"Okay, have it your way but go easy on yourself. You're hardly in the shape to walk."

He didn't push her away as she helped him get up to his feet. In fact he liked the feeling of her so close but now wasn't the time for this. He needed to make sure she'd be safe.

* * *

><p>The whole team was in Gilmore's office as the man listened to Joe tell him what had happened.<p>

This new cyborg was far more powerful than what they'd faced before and apparently what he wanted was Lexie.

"What would he want with her?"

Gilmore's question wasn't directed at anyone but Lexie answered all the same.

"This isn't new professor. I'm your student and you were the leading man in their experiments they probably think I'd know many of your theories."

All eyes were on her now. "This isn't new?" Albert repeated and she focused on him.

"One of them attacked me about a year ago. He and his twin."

Recognition flashed in Albert's eyes.

"So you know all about this. Black Ghost, why we are like this."

She nodded. "You didn't want to talk about it and I saw no reason to."

"And how did you escape then?"

"His brother was in trouble and he left. Nothing's happened to me since then and… well…"

"She needs to leave this place." Albert said. His tone made it obvious this wasn't negotiable.

"I agree." Gilmore nodded. "But not alone and she can't stay alone."

"Where was that apartment of yours Albert?"

Jet's question was met with a glare. "This isn't the time for your idiocy."

"Splendid idea 002. Albert you'll stay with her."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"She needs the protection and Germany isn't something that will cross their mind." Françoise tried to convince him.

"And just leave you all here?"

"You'll need some time to recover, she can help and at the same time the two of you will be safe."

"Him being with me will just put him in danger. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I know how to disappear."

"You're not just going on your own." Albert interjected. "Hell, if they find you you'll need an army around you not just one cyborg."

She took a deep breath. This wasn't the time for petty arguments. So she relented. Seeing this Gilmore jumped at the opportunity.

"Albert go upstairs and pack up quickly."

The German didn't need to be told twice.

"You'll need to be careful child. But I assure you, you're in good hands."

She nodded. "I know professor."

A few moments later Albert was standing in the door way. A duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Take care."

They slid in the car and drove to her apartment.

* * *

><p>When they stepped inside. He was surprised to see very little in the place. A few shelves packed with books and two framed photographs.<p>

There weren't many personal things and it confused him. He'd gotten the impression that she'd lived here for a while.

She didn't say a thing. Instead she quickly crossed to her bedroom and got out a bag that seemed already packed. This was getting stranger by the second but he didn't comment.

She opened the bag and pulled out a few papers. Quickly taking the photos he'd just noticed she'd packed them and then looked at him.

"I'm gonna need a photo you have one?"

He pulled out his wallet and gave her an old one almost frayed at the edges.

"Perfect."

She took a few steps so he couldn't see her anymore and a few minutes later she came out and zipped her bag.

"Here ."

He looked at what she held. A passport. Opening it up he saw the name _Daniel Brown _and his picture was there. It was a really good fake how the hell did she…?

"I'll explain later. Come on."

* * *

><p>They were in the airport waiting for their flight. For some reason he knew that she was used to this. Used to airports and sudden getaway trips but why. She seemed so carefree around them and then he remembered the night she slept in his room. How troubled her eyes were and how scared she'd looked when she first woke up.<p>

She was hiding secrets and plenty of them.

"Clarissa?"

She looked up. "Oh hello Jacob."

The man nodded at her. "Leaving?"

She nodded with a carefree smile. "Just for a little while. It's Hanna's wedding and I can't miss that."

"She's getting married?"

"I told you about this."

"Yeah but I thought the wedding was next month."

"Two weeks exactly but you know little sisters. She wants my help with last minute details."

He nodded. "Well good luck and congratulate her for me."

Her smile brightened. "Absolutely."

"Bye."

She gave him a small wave.

"Clarissa?" Albert's voice was low but she could hear the demand in the question.

"I'll explain everything but obviously not here."

She was one hell of an actress. Just how much did he know about her that was true.

Looking at her now he remembered the first time he took a good look at her. Sitting beside him sandy brown curls swept in a high ponytail and lavender eyes full of mischief as she looked at G.B.

He remembered how her dainty hands tightened on his shirt not a day ago as Joe made a move to take her from his arms. How her body felt next to his as she supported him.

Most of all he saw how her eyes lightened up when talking about studying with the professor or when he told her stories of the team.

"Albert?"

He looked at her. Her eyes were full of concern. This wasn't a lie. He couldn't believe that it was.

"I'll explain all of this believe me. Just wait until we get there ok?"

He nodded. He'd wait these few hours and find out just what she was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update.**  
><strong>Thanks to all of you who reviewed you really made my day Hope the chapter was worth the wait.<br>****Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>Reaching Berlin she smiled at the busy streets but the smile was quickly wiped off her face as the reason they were came back to her. She'd slept through the whole flight, making up for the sleepless night she spent by Albert's side.<p>

_He watched silently as a sigh left her parted lips. Her eyes were closed, lashes resting gently on her cheeks._

_She looked peaceful this time, her gentle features set in a serene expression. She was probably exhausted from last night. He knew that she hadn't left his side, many times he'd opened his tired eyes to see her at some corner of the lab._

_He liked to think that she was worried about him but quickly banished the thought away. Appealing as it was it was ridiculous to believe in. _

_He needed to focus on something else and he chose to analyze her actions mere hours ago. Needless to say she'd raised many questions. Looking at her face he couldn't believe that she had any dark secrets but he was gravely mistaken. The delicate woman beside him was a lot stronger than he thought._

_Why did she have so many identities, he'd glanced at her passport, it wasn't Alexandra nor Clarissa instead it had Christen Madison written on it? With a scowl he realized he wasn't sure if it was her true name he knew._

_More thoughts deepened his frown, the packed suitcases, the forged passports and above all the unusual calm she handled herself with as if this didn't disturb her in the least. _

_She was used to running that much was clear but why? From who?_

_He sighed and settled his eyes back on her. She'd tell him soon enough._

When they finally reached his apartment she looked around the neighborhood. It was a small quaint part of the city. A grocery store stood apposite the building and next to it a small bookshop.

There were kids playing at the end of the street, a few teenagers sat on the steps of another building. She hadn't thought she'd see this kind of scene except in a movie. She shook her head, as if her own life didn't resemble an cheesy action film.

A grunt made her eyes snap to the man beside her and she noticed that he was favoring his left side. She wasted no time in getting up the stairs. Second floor, thankfully not that high and not much strain on him.

Wordlessly he opened the door and she stepped in. She didn't waste time looking around.

"Sit down. I need to check your bandages."

"I'm…"

"You're not fine. You can hardly lift your right arm."

He sighed and complied with her request. Sitting down and unbuttoning his shirt. As she unwrapped the bandage (He still had no idea why Gilmore insisted on those, to make him feel a bit more human no doubt.) He took the chance to ask his question.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Her eyes focused on his for a moment before focusing back at the task at hand, a deep sigh escaped her lips.

"I was born here in Berlin…"

The sentence surprised him, both with the new information and curiosity as to what that had anything to do with his question but he kept silent.

"… my father died in an accident before I was born. I spent my childhood here with my mother till I was ten…"

Her eyes never left the wires and her hands never stopped working as she checked his injury but he could see the smile on her face as she remembered this.

"… once she took me to the park and a man came to us. He threatened her, accused her of killing his brother, her husband. She never said a word, just waited for the nearest person to come close and asked them for help. He was stuck in a mess and she took me and ran home. The calls and threats continued for a few days until she had been convinced that the police were no help.

"We left that day to Frankfurt. It's a big city, I think she assumed he wouldn't find her. We stayed with a friend of hers.

She was wrong, she'd seen him stalking the house a week later. That day we left the country. Apparently she didn't trust large cities anymore so we stuck to small towns. France, Russia, Britain, you name it. We never stayed for more than a couple of months, she never talked to people for fear of him finding us, when we settled in Tuscany I'd been fifteen… "

Her fingers had stopped the gentle probing but her eyes never met his.

"…she met a man, fell in love with him, trusted him, told him everything, and he did everything to help. He had connections both powerful and most that he refused to give the names of. He got the three of us fake papers intending to go to the states.

"He'd found us on our last night there. We'd stayed there for almost a year. That was the first time I saw her so angry, she was always so composed. She didn't seem scared then, I don't know why but she didn't. Maybe she thought that her boyfriend could protect her and I think that really hit a nerve. He told her it was supposed to be her in that car not my dad. His eyes had landed on me and he pushed her away. He was screaming something I can't remember what. She tried to stop him and he pushed her away, she fell, hit her head and… she just… laid there. He'd gotten scared and dashed away. The police arrived a few minutes later but… it was too late. He was gone and she was dead."

Her eyes never met his and he was glad for that. Her voice alone held enough anguish he didn't want to see the pain in her eyes as well.

"Emil was worried about me, so he sent me back to Britain, to a friend of his but again he caught me. I'd learned from my mother's mistakes. I didn't wait. I called Emil got a few passports and dashed again.

"You saw how many names I have, that's nothing. I toured the whole of Europe in less than a year each time as a different person and then went to Japan. I settled in, met Dr. Gilmore in the university, and life was fine, I assumed I was finished till Black Ghost was involved. Usually I'd run and I intended to, I contacted Emil got the passports but I got so tired of it all. So I stayed, nothing happened till… well…"

Her hand gently caressed the newly wrapped bandage. "I'm so sorry for all this."

Finally her eyes met his and they were swimming with tears. He hadn't realized he'd moved his hand until he felt the soft skin of her cheek against it.

"None of this is your fault. He's the lunatic L…" He paused and she smiled.

"It is my real name Alexandra Silvers. I just altered it a bit."

He nodded, not knowing what to say. How could one possibly respond to that?

"Does Gilmore…?"

She shook her head. "No one knows. Just Emil and now you."

His thumb ran over her skin again. "Do you know what happened to your uncle?"

"That cyborg said his name. I think he's working for black ghost now."

Her tone was chilly. No more of the emotions that weighed heavy not a minute ago.

"Lexie, you can trust me. Believe me he won't harm you."

She gave him a weak smile and a small nod. "I do trust you Albert."

He answered with his own smile. Just then he realized his hand hadn't moved and he had to force himself to drop it slowly instead of snatching it away like an embarrassed teen. Once he got her out of this mess, once he was sure she was safe. He knew he'd have to leave her. The last thing her hectic life needed was him thrown in.

"Are you done fixing me?"

She nodded. "Just don't strain yourself for a couple of days and you'll be fine."

She looked around the place as he put his shirt back on. It wasn't a large room. It had the couch they were sitting on a TV in front of it. One of the walls was covered in bookshelves and she smiled at that. Approaching to browse through them, she saw a framed picture. It was old almost frayed, of a beautiful blond woman. She had dazzling blue eyes and a captivating smile.

"My wife. Lidia."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"It was a long time ago. I've learned to live with it."

She nodded silently. She knew what the loss of someone precious felt like.

The silence stretched with neither of them breaking it. She got familiar with the apartment while he dragged out a book out and read through it.

He heard the sound of the shower and got up to look at the old photo. He'd felt so empty for so long but… Lexie changed that so easily. He felt… easier around her. There was no emptiness, no… He felt happy around her, light…

He shook his head. He sounded like a teenage boy with a crush.

He knew he had feelings for her. She'd dug her way into his heart very quickly and how couldn't she? All gentleness and caring. What he learned today made him admire her even more.

The bathroom door opened and he glanced in her direction. She changed her clothes, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a light short sleeved top fitting for the warm weather.

That wasn't what caught his attention though. It was the now dirty blond strands that dominated most of the chocolate locks.

Her eyes met his. "Different?"

"Very." He responded.

"Good."

She slipped on her shoes. "I'll head down get some things. That fridge is empty."

He nodded. There was no need to fret over it. He doubted anyone would recognize her looking like that.


End file.
